1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for purchasing a personal recording media, and more particularly to a system capable of searching one or more musical compositions, editing the searched musical compositions, and purchasing a recording media such as CD, MD, cassette tape and the like into which the edited musical compositions are inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a customer can produce an original compilation recording media which is unique to the customer by renting or purchasing a MD, CD, cassette tape and the like, selecting the customer""s favorite musical compositions by utilizing a reproducing/recording apparatus such as a CD player/recorder, a cassette deck and the like, and editing and recording the selected musical compositions into recording media such as a MD, CD, or cassette tape in the customer""s preferred order.
For example, even for musical compositions by a single musician or artist, it is rare that all personally favorite musical compositions are recorded in just one album such as an MD, CD, or cassette tape. Accordingly, when the customer desires to produce a personally original compilation recording media such as an album composed of only the customer""s personally favorite musical compositions, the customer has to purchase or rent a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, and then select, edit, and then record personally favorite musical compositions using reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus in such a manner that a few musical compositions are selected from one album, more musical compositions are selected from another album and further musical compositions are selected from another album.
Similarly, when the customer desires to produce an album composed of musical compositions by a plurality of musicians or artists, a plurality of albums by each of the musicians or artists have to be purchased or rent, and then the desired personally original compilation recording media must be produced by using the reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus.
In the above mentioned conventional methods, there is a problem, such that when a customer desires to produce an original compilation recording media, the customer has to purchase or rent a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, and then select, edit, and then record personally favorite musical compositions from them using reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus, and as a result, it would be more costly than purchasing one MD, CD, cassette tape and the like having those personally favorite musical compositions, and also it would take time for reproducing/editing/recording.
Further, there is another problem, such that because a customer freely produces a personally original compilation recording media by copying the musical compositions from a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, without concern for the existence of the copyrights of the musical compositions, the copyright owners can not collect royalties for the copyrights regarding their own musical compositions, and as a result, no return has been provided for the music industries as well as for the musical composers.
In the view point of their strategies in businesses, the businesses such as the advertising agencies, broadcasting companies, Internet Service Providers (ISPs), mobile-phone ISPs, and the like, who deal with the customers directly or indirectly, are targeting the personal information of the customers for use in their businesses. As a result, the personal information of the consumers is quite valuable as one of the marketing tools.
However, there are problems in dealing with the personal information of the customers.
Remarkably, the acquisitions of personal information from the customers by the business agencies generate some legal problems such as privacy problems. Because of their values, once they have acquired the personal information of the customers, many business agencies attempt to re-use or to re-distribute the acquired personal information of the customers for other purposes and/or for other agencies in the Internet without notifying the customers of the re-uses and/or re-distributions of the personal information.
In this regard, some customers claim that their privacy is infringed by the business agencies because their personal information are re-used and/or re-distributed without the customer""s consent.
Therefore, there needs a privacy permission scheme for providing a customer with an access control of the customer""s personal information in order to permit an appropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information while protecting an inappropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information by the business agencies and/or the third parties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for purchasing a personal recording media, which system is capable of arbitrarily selecting or designating the customer""s favorite musicians or artists, arbitrarily selecting or designating musical compositions by the selected musicians or artists, and purchasing a personally original compilation recording media composed of the selected or designated musical compositions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of purchasing a personal recording media for arbitrarily selecting or designating the customer""s favorite musicians or artists, arbitrarily selecting or designating musical compositions by the selected musicians or artists, and purchasing a personally original compilation recording media composed of the selected or designated musical compositions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a recording media of recording a personal recording media purchasing program for arbitrarily selecting or designating the customer""s favorite musicians or artists, arbitrarily selecting or designating musical compositions by the selected musicians or artists, and purchasing a personally original compilation recording media composed of the selected or designated musical compositions.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a system for purchasing a personal recording media, which system is capable of automatically collecting royalties for copyrights and the like regarding the musical compositions incorporated into the recording media at a time when a customer purchases a personally original compilation recording media, and also capable of implementing the return and the like concerning the use of the musical compositions for the copyrighters and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of purchasing a personal recording media for automatically collecting royalties for copyrights and the like regarding the musical compositions incorporated into the recording media at a time when a customer purchases a personally original compilation recording media, and for implementing the return and the like concerning the use of the musical compositions for the copyrighters and the like.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a recording media of recording a personal recording media purchasing program for automatically collecting royalties for copyrights and the like regarding the musical compositions incorporated into the recording media at a time when a customer purchases a personally original compilation recording media, and for implementing the return and the like concerning the use of the musical compositions for the copyrighters and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for providing a customer with an access control of the customer""s personal information in order to permit an appropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information while protecting an inappropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information by the business agencies and/or the third parties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of providing a customer with an access control of the customer""s personal information in order to permit an appropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information while protecting an inappropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information by the business agencies and/or the third parties.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for providing a right holder with an access control of the content(s) created by the right holder in order to permit an appropriate use or distribution of the right holder""s content(s) while protecting an inappropriate use or distribution of the right holder""s content(s) by the business agencies and/or the third parties, and for providing a customer with an access control of the customer""s personal information in order to permit an appropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information while protecting an inappropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information by the business agencies and/or the third parties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of providing a right holder with an access control of the content(s) created by the right holder in order to permit an appropriate use or distribution of the right holder""s content(s) while protecting an inappropriate use or distribution of the right holder""s content(s) by the business agencies and/or the third parties, and of providing a customer with an access control of the customer""s personal information in order to permit an appropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information while protecting an inappropriate use or distribution of the customer""s personal information by the business agencies and/or the third parties.
The objects of the present invention can be achieved by a system for purchasing a personal recording media, comprising:
a first entering unit for entering identification information in order to identify a customer;
a unit connected to the first entering unit for identifying whether or not the customer is an authorized customer based on the entered identification information;
a second entering unit connected to the identifying unit for entering at least one designated information by the customer when the customer is identified as an authorized customer in accordance with the identifying unit;
a unit for storing a plurality of information;
a unit connected to the second entering unit and the information storing unit for reading information associated with the designated information by retrieving the plurality of information in the information storing unit based on the designated information entered by the second entering unit; and
a unit connected to the information reading unit for recording the information read from the information storing unit into a predetermined recording media.
Preferably, a system for purchasing a personal recording media according to the present invention further includes unit for implementing a predetermined accounting process regarding the recording media into which the information has been recorded.
Another object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for purchasing a personal recording media, comprising:
a first station, including
a first entering unit for entering identification information in order to identify a customer;
a second entering unit for entering at least one designated information by the customer when the customer is identified as an authorized customer;
a second station, including
a unit connected to the first station for identifying whether or not the customer is an authorized customer based on the identification information entered by the first entering unit;
a unit for storing a plurality of information;
a unit for reading information associated with the designated information by retrieving the plurality of information in the information storing unit based on the designated information entered by the second entering unit;
a unit connected to the information reading unit for recording the information read from the information storing unit into a predetermined recording media; and
a unit for implementing a predetermined accounting process regarding the recording media into which the information has been recorded,
wherein, the customer can purchase the recording media at the first station in such a manner that the recording media consisting of the information corresponding to an arbitrary number of the designated information entered from the second entering unit by the customer at the first station is produced at the second station, and then the produced recording media is delivered to the first station.
Preferably, the first station further includes
a unit for storing a specific information consisting of a part of the plurality of information stored in the information storing unit at the second station; and
a unit for retrieving the specific information storing unit based on the designated information entered from the second entering unit by the customer and for displaying, to the customer, the specific information associated with the designated information entered.
Yet another object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for purchasing a personal recording media, comprising:
a first station, including
a first entering unit for entering identification information in order to identify a customer;
a second entering unit for entering at least one designated information by the customer when the customer is identified as an authorized customer;
a first information storing unit for storing a plurality of information;
a information recording unit for recording information associated with the designated information by retrieving the plurality of information of the first information storing unit based on the designated information entered from the second entering unit;
a second station, including
a unit connected to the first station for identifying whether or not the customer is an authorized customer based on the identification information entered by the first entering unit;
a second information storing unit for storing a plurality of information corresponding to the plurality of information stored in the first storing unit;
a unit for implementing a predetermined accounting process regarding the recording media into which the information has been recorded;
a third station, connected to the first station and the second station, respectively, including
a latest information storing unit for storing the latest information, wherein, the first station and the second station update the plurality of information stored in the first information storing unit and the second information storing unit, respectively, based on the latest information stored in the latest information storing unit,
wherein the customer can purchase the recording media at the first station in such a manner that the recording media consisting of an arbitrary number of the information is produced at the first station based on the designated information entered by the customer at the first station.
Preferably, the plurality of information stored in the first information storing unit and the plurality of information stored in the second information storing unit are musical composition information which includes information concerning a musical composition list, a musical composition data, an index and a copyright.
Still another object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for purchasing a personal recording media, comprising:
a first station, including
a first entering unit for entering identification information in order to identify a customer;
a second entering unit for entering at least one designated information by the customer when the customer is identified as an authorized customer;
a second station, including
a unit connected to the first station for identifying whether or not the customer is an authorized customer based on the identification information entered by the first entering unit;
an information storing unit for storing a plurality of information;
a unit for reading the information associated with the designated information by retrieving the plurality of information in the information storing unit based on the designated information entered from the second entering unit;
information recording unit connected to the information reading unit for recording the information read from the information storing unit into a predetermined recording media;
a unit for implementing a predetermined accounting process regarding the recording media into which the information has been recorded;
a third station, connected to the first station and the second station, respectively, including
a latest information storing unit for storing the latest information, wherein, the first station and the second station update the plurality of information stored in the information storing unit in the second station based on the latest information stored in the latest information storing unit, as necessary,
wherein the customer can purchase the recording media at the first station in such a manner that the recording media consisting of an arbitrary number of the information is produced at the second station, based on the designated information entered by the customer at the first station, and then the produced recording media is delivered to the first station.
It is preferable that the first station further include
a unit for storing specific information consisting of a part of the plurality of information stored in the information storing unit at the second station; and
a unit for retrieving the specific information storing unit based on the designated information entered from the second entering unit by the customer and for displaying, to the customer, the specific information associated with the designated information entered.
The information storing unit is preferably a musical composition information storing unit, and the plurality of information stored therein are a plurality of musical composition information which includes information concerning a musical composition list, a musical composition data, an index and a copyright.
The musical composition information storing unit is preferably a database having an accumulatable specification which unifies the music, and is constituted by digitizing and unifying a sound source, MIDI data, music score data, and right attribution data.
Further preferably, the musical composition information storing unit includes five categories of a music attribution, an original disc right, a copyright, a music score, and a sound source.
More preferably, the information storing unit is a video information storing unit, and the plurality of information are a plurality of video information which includes information regarding video data, sound data, an index, and a copyright.
It is preferable that the information storing unit is a program storing unit, and the plurality of information are a plurality of program information which includes information regarding a plurality of programs, an index, and a copyright.
Another object of the present invention can be achieved by a method of purchasing a personal recording media, with which a customer can purchase the recording media composed of an arbitrary number of desired information, comprising the steps of:
entering identification information in order to identify a customer;
identifying whether or not the customer is an authorized customer based on the entered identification information;
entering at least one designated piece of information by the customer when the customer is identified as an authorized customer in accordance with a result of the identifying;
reading information associated with the designated information by retrieving a database which includes a plurality of information based on the designated information entered;
storing the read information into a predetermined recording media; and
implementing a predetermined accounting process regarding the recording media into which the information is recorded.
Preferably, the plurality of information is the musical composition information which includes information concerning a musical composition list, musical composition data, an index and a copyright.
Further preferably, the plurality of information is a plurality of video information which includes information regarding video data, sound data, an index, and a copyright.
More preferably, the plurality of information is a plurality of program information which includes information regarding a plurality of software programs, an index, and a copyright.
Further object of the present invention can be achieved by a recording media having a program for purchasing a personal recording media, with which a customer can purchase the recording media composed of an arbitrary number of desired information, the program comprising the steps of:
entering identification information in order to identify a customer;
identifying whether or not the customer is an authorized customer based on the entered identification information;
entering at least one piece of designated information by the customer when the customer is identified as an authorized customer in accordance with a result of the identifying;
reading information associated with the designated information by retrieving a database which includes a plurality of information based on the designated information entered;
storing the read information into a predetermined recording media; and
implementing a predetermined accounting process regarding the recording media into which the information is recorded.
Preferably, the plurality of information is the musical composition information which includes information concerning a musical composition list, musical composition data, an index and a copyright.
Further preferably, the plurality of information is a plurality of video information which includes information regarding video data, sound data, an index, and a copyright.
More preferably, the plurality of information is a plurality of program information which includes information regarding a plurality of software programs, an index, and a copyright.
The video data is preferably motion picture data.
The video data is television program data, preferably.
Preferably, the video data is a commercial program data.
The plurality of information is preferably a plurality of image information which includes information regarding a graphic data, a sound data, an index, and a copyright.
More preferably, the video information storing unit is a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD).
Preferably the video information storing unit is a video cassette tape (VCT).
The system for purchasing a personal recording media according to the present invention is capable of arbitrarily selecting or designating the customer""s favorite musicians or artists, arbitrarily selecting or designating the musical compositions by the selected musicians or artists, and purchasing a personally original compilation recording media composed of the selected or designated musical compositions.
Furthermore, the system for purchasing a personal recording media according to the present invention is capable of automatically collecting the royalty for the copyrights and the like regarding the musical compositions incorporated into the recording media at a time when a customer purchases a personally original compilation recording media, and is also capable of implementing the return and the like concerning the use of the musical compositions for the copyright holders and the like.
The object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for granting access at least one content in a library of contents, the system includes:
a) a memory for storing the library of contents;
b) a data input device for entering a set of information attributes for the contents stored in the memory and for entering an identification of a user using the system;
c) a data retriever for retrieving a particular content in the library of contents in accordance with said entered information attributes, if the user is permitted to access said particular content in accordance with the entered identification;
d) an output device for providing said retrieved content to the user; and.
e) a collecting/updating device for collecting/updating the contents of the library of contents.
Preferably, the library of contents includes contents that can be put to a practical use as a database by periodically collecting/updating, using the collecting/updating device.
More preferably, the library of contents is a library of music and related information thereof.
Further preferably, the library of contents is a library of printed matters, the printed matters including books, magazines, newspapers, any types of journals.
The library of contents is preferably a library of broadcasting information to be used in the broadcasting industries, the broadcasting industries including a TV station, a radio station, and a satellite station.
The library of contents is preferably a library of software programs, the software programs including video game software programs and/or any kinds of software programs.
The library of contents is preferably a library of motion pictures and/or still pictures.
Another object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for granting access to selected of a library of multimedia, includes:
a) a memory for storing the library of multimedia;
b) a data input device for entering a set of information attributes for the multimedia stored in the memory;
c) a data retriever for retrieving information about a particular medium of the library in accordance with the entered attribute; and
d) an output device for providing the retrieved information.
Preferably, the library of multimedia is a library of music.
More preferably, the library of multimedia is a library of printed matters, the printed matters including books, magazines, newspapers, any types of journals.
Further preferably, the library of multimedia is a library of broadcasting information to be used in the broadcasting industries, the broadcasting industries including a TV station, a radio station, and a satellite station.
Another object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for accessing information related to a musical composition, includes:
a) a data input device operable by a user for entering information as to the class of the current user and a candidate musical composition to be accessed;
b) a memory for storing a library of the musical compositions and a set of information items related to at least selected of the stored musical compositions;
c) a display for displaying to the current user selected information related to the candidate musical composition;
d) a processor coupled to the data input device and the memory for performing the following operations on the candidate musical composition related information:
1) evaluating the class of the current user and the candidate musical composition and, dependent thereon, displaying on the display those information items corresponding to the entered class of the current user from the particular set of information items of the entered candidate musical composition,
2) permitting the current user to select at least one of the displayed information items for further processing, and
3) further processing the selected information items.
Preferably, the information items stored in the memory includes intellectual property rights and the further processing calculates the fees due in relation to the entered candidate musical composition and the entered user class.
More preferably, the information items stored in the memory includes permission to access information, and the further processing determines based upon the permission to access information and the user class which, if any, information pertaining to the selected candidate musical composition will be accessible to the current user.
The object of the present invention can be achieved by a method of permitting access by a plurality of class of users to an information system to select and obtain permission to access a particular musical composition from a library of musical compositions for a particular one of a plurality of uses, the information system storing information as to the identity of, the accessible rights to each musical composition in the library, license fees associated with each of the rights, and the claimants of each of the rights, includes the steps of:
a) permitting a user to activate the information system by inputting an indication of at least the class of the current user and the identity of a candidate musical composition;
b) identifying from the user input the class of the current user;
c) retrieving from the information system dependent on the identified class of the current user and the candidate musical composition the availability of the musical composition in the information system and a set of potentially permitted uses selected according to the identified class;
d) displaying to the user an indication of whether or not the musical composition is available in the information system and, if available, the selected set of potentially permitted uses of the available candidate musical composition;
e) permitting the user to select a particular use from the displayed set of uses;
f) accessing from the information system whether or not the selected use is permitted for the identified candidate musical composition and, if the selected use is permitted, retrieving from the information system dependent on the selected use information as to the license fee and claimant related to the selected use; and
g) processing the license fee with respect to the selected claimant.
Preferably, the identified use as determined in step (b) is claimant, permitting the claimant to alter the license fee information, and processing the altered information to update the content of the information system.
More preferably, there is further included the steps of displaying to the current user the altered information, and permitting the claimant to confirm whether or not the altered information is appropriate and, if appropriate, terminating the processing step (g).
Another object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for purchasing a personal recording media, includes:
a) a first station for converting at least one musical composition and a musical information corresponding to the one musical composition to predetermined signals, respectively, and for transmitting the signals;
b) a card-type storage medium including a storage device and an integrated circuit;
c) a receiving device capable of attaching/detaching the card-type storage medium, and of listening to a musical composition by receiving said signal transmitted from the first station, and of selectively storing the musical information corresponding to the musical composition being transmitted into the storage device of the card-type storage medium by a predetermined operation when the card-type storage medium is attached thereto;
d) a second station including an entering device capable of attaching/detaching the card-type storage medium into which the musical information is stored, and of reading an identification information stored in the storage device of the card-type storage medium when the card-type storage is attached thereto, and of reading the musical information stored in the storage device of the card-type storage medium;
e) a third station connected to the second station and capable of;
1) identifying whether or not a user of the system is an authorized user based on the identification information,
2) reading the musical composition information associated with the musical information by retrieving the plurality of musical composition information in the musical composition information storage means based on the musical information entered with the entering means,
3) recording the musical composition information read from the musical composition information storage means into a predetermined recording medium, and
4) implementing a predetermined accounting process based on an accounting information stored in the card-type storage medium, regarding the recording medium into which the musical composition information is recorded,
wherein a musical information corresponding to the musical composition is stored into the card-type storage medium by a predetermined operation when a user is listening a musical composition being transmitted from the first station, and
the user can purchase the recording medium into which at least one desired musical composition is recorded, by inserting the card-type storage medium of which the musical information is stored therein into a predetermined entering means at the second station.
Preferably, the third station includes:
1) an identification means for identifying whether or not the user is an authorized user based on the identification information entered with the entering means of the second station;
2) a musical composition information storage means for storing a plurality of musical composition information;
3) a musical composition information reading means for reading the musical composition information associated with the musical information by retrieving the plurality of musical composition information in the musical composition information storage means based on the musical information entered with the entering means;
4) a musical information recording means connected to the musical composition information reading means, for recording the musical composition information read from the musical composition information storage means into a predetermined recording medium; and
5) means for implementing a predetermined accounting process based on accounting information stored in the cart-type storage medium regarding the recording medium into which the musical composition information is recorded.
More preferably, the system of the present invention further includes:
f) a copyright-associated information storage means for storing information associated with a copyright;
g) an input/output means for inputting/outputting the musical composition information;
h) a musical composition information registration means for registering and storing the musical composition information inputted with the input/output means into the musical composition information storage means;
i) a copyright-associated information retrieval and discrimination means for retrieving and discriminating a copyright-associated information regarding the musical composition information registered in the musical composition information registration means from the copyright-associated information storage means based on a musical composition to be used;
j) an account and royalty determination means for determining an account for a user of the musical composition and for determining a royalty for a copyright owner of the musical composition based on the copyright-associated information and the accounting information discriminated by the copyright-associated information retrieval and discrimination means; and
k) means for informing the account determined by the account and royalty determination means to the user of the musical composition, and for informing the royalty determined by the account and royalty determination means to the copyright owner of the musical composition.
Preferably, the system of the present invention further includes:
l) a usage purpose registration means for registering an information regarding a usage purpose of the musical composition to be used; and
m) an account information alteration means for altering the account information based on information regarding the usage purpose of musical composition registered with the usage purpose registration means.
More preferably, the system of the present invention further includes:
n) a copyright-associated information alteration means connected to the entering means and to the copyright-associated information storage means, for altering the copyright-associated information based on the information of musical composition to be used.
The card-type storage medium including a storage device and an integrated circuit is a smart card, preferably.
The receiving device is preferably a smart card radio receiver.
The object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for accessing information related to a musical composition, includes:
a) a data input device operable by a user for entering an indication as to the current user and a candidate musical composition to be accessed;
b) a memory for storing a library of the musical compositions and a set of information items related to at least selected of the stored musical compositions, wherein the set of information items includes a set of permitted uses for each of the stored musical compositions;
c) a display for displaying to the current user selected information related to the candidate musical composition;
d) a processor coupled to the data input device and the memory for performing the following operations relating to the candidate musical composition related information:
1) evaluating the current user indication and the candidate musical composition and displaying on the display those information items including at least the permitted uses from the particular set of information items of the entered candidate musical composition,
2) permitting the current user to select at least one of the displayed information items for further processing and to input one or more of the current user""s desired uses of the musical composition, and
3) further processing the selected information items.
Preferably, the set of permitted uses stored in the memory includes permission to access information related to selective ones of the set of possible uses of the musical composition information, and the further processing determines based upon the permission to access information and the user""s desired use selection which information, if any, pertaining to the selected candidate musical composition will be accessible to the current user.
More preferably, the set of possible uses of the musical composition information includes play, copy, transmit, and distribute, wherein possible forms of transmit include surface, cable, internet or satellite, and wherein possible forms of medium for copy include stream, local-HDD, flash memory, stick memory or MD.
Another object of the present invention can be achieved by a method of permitting access by a plurality of users to an information system to select and obtain permission to access a particular musical composition from a library musical compositions for a particular one of a plurality of possible uses, the information system storing information as to the identity of and the accessible rights to each musical composition in the library, a set of permitted potential uses and license fees associated with each of the rights, and the claimants of each of the rights, includes the steps of:
a) permitting a user to activate the information system by inputting an indication of the current user and the identity of a candidate musical composition;
b) retrieving from the information system at least the candidate musical composition and the set of permitted potential uses associated with each accessible right to the selected musical composition;
c) displaying to the user an indication of whether or not the musical composition is available in the information system and, if available, the set of permitted potential uses of the available candidate musical composition;
d) permitting the user to input one or more of the user""s desired uses;
e) accessing from the information system whether or not each of the user""s inputted desired uses is permitted for said identified candidate musical composition and, if one or more of said desired uses is permitted, retrieving from the information system, dependent on the selected desired use, information as to the license fee and claimant related to the selected desired use; and
f) processing the license fee with respect to the selected claimant.
Preferably, the step of permitting the user to activate includes allowing the user to input the one or more desired use selections only from among the displayed set of permitted potential uses of the available candidate musical composition.
More preferably, the set of permitted potential uses of the musical composition information includes play, copy, transmit and distribute, wherein possible forms of transmit include surface, cable, internet or satellite, and possible forms of medium for copy include stream, local-HDD, flash memory, stick memory or MD.
Further preferably, the method of permitting access of the present invention further includes the step of granting the user access to the musical composition information only for the one or more of the inputted desired uses that is permitted for that musical composition.
Another object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for granting access to selected of a library of multimedia, includes:
a) a memory for storing the library of multimedia;
b) a data input device for entering a set of attributes for the multimedia stored in the memory;
c) a data retriever for retrieving information about a particular medium of the library in accordance with the entered set of attributes;
d) an update device for updating the retrieved information about the particular medium of the library, if necessary; and
e) an output device for providing the retrieved information or the updated information.
Preferably, the update device is only operable by at least one claimant of each of the rights associated with the particular medium of the library.
More preferably, the system for granting access of the present invention further includes:
f) an interactive device for interacting a user of the system with at least one claimant of each of the rights associated with the particular medium of the library, wherein the update device updates the retrieved information in accordance with a result of an interaction of the user and the claimant or claimants, and the output device provides the updated information.
More preferably, the library of multimedia includes at least one of a library of music, a library of printed matters, and a library of broadcasting information to be used in the broadcasting industries.
Further preferably, the printed matters includes books, magazines, newspapers, any types of journals, and wherein the broadcasting industries includes a TV station, a radio station, and a satellite station.
Another object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for accessing information related to a musical composition, includes:
a) a data input device operable by a user for entering information as to a class of the current user and a candidate musical composition to be accessed;
b) a memory for storing a library of the musical compositions and a set of information items related to at least selected of the stored musical compositions, the set of information items stored in the memory including at least intellectual property rights information and permission to access information;
c) a display device for displaying to the current user selected information related to the candidate musical composition;
d) a processor coupled to the data input device and the memory for performing the following operations on the selected information related to the candidate musical composition:
1) evaluating the class of the current user and the candidate musical composition and, dependent thereon, displaying on the display device the information items corresponding to the entered class of the current user from the particular set of information items of the entered candidate musical composition,
2) permitting the current user to select at least one of the displayed information items for further processing, and
3) further processing the selected information items to calculate the fees due in relation to the entered candidate musical composition and the entered user class, and to determine, based upon the permission to access information and the user class, which information, if any, pertaining to the selected candidate musical composition will be accessible to the current user, and
e) an update device for updating the set of information items stored in the memory, if necessary, the update device being only operable by a claimant or claimants of each of the intellectual property rights associated with the selected of the stored musical compositions.
Preferably, the system for accessing information related to a musical composition of the present invention further includes
f) an interactive device for interacting a user of the system with at least one claimant of each of the intellectual property rights associated with the selected of the stored musical compositions, and
wherein the update device updates the set of information items stored in the memory in accordance with a result of an interaction of the user and the claimant or claimants.
The object of the present invention can be achieved by a method of permitting access by a plurality of class of users to an information system to select and obtain permission to access a particular musical composition from a library of musical compositions for a particular one of a plurality of uses, the information system storing information as to the identity of each musical composition in the library, the accessible rights to each musical composition in the library, license fees associated with each of the rights, and the claimants of each of the rights, includes the steps of:
a) permitting a user to activate the information system by inputting an indication of at least a class of a current user and an identity of a candidate musical composition;
b) identifying the class of the current user from the inputted indication and identifying the candidate musical composition from the inputted identity;
c) retrieving from the information system an availability of the identified candidate musical composition in the information system and a set of potentially permitted uses of the identified candidate musical composition in accordance with the identified class of the current user,
d) displaying to the current user an indication of whether or not the identified candidate musical composition is available in the information system and, if available, displaying to the current user the selected set of potentially permitted uses of the candidate musical composition;
e) permitting the current user to select a particular use from the selected set of potentially permitted uses displayed;
f) accessing from the information system whether or not the selected particular use is permitted for the identified candidate musical composition;
g) if the selected particular use is permitted, retrieving information of a license fee and at least one claimant regarding the identified candidate musical composition from the information system in accordance with the selected particular use, and
h) processing the license fee with respect to the claimant or claimants regarding the identified candidate musical composition,
i) permitting the alteration of the information of the license fee and the selected set of potentially permitted uses of the identified candidate musical composition when the identified current user as determined in the step (b) is the at least one claimant regarding the identified candidate musical composition;
j) processing the altered information to update the content of the information system; and
k) displaying to the current user the altered information, and permitting at least one claimant to confirm whether or not the altered information is appropriate and, if appropriate, terminating the processing in the step (g).
The above described object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for purchasing a personal recording media, includes:
a) a first station for converting at least one musical composition and a musical information corresponding to the one musical composition to predetermined signals, respectively, and for transmitting the signals;
b) a card-type storage medium including a storage device and an integrated circuit;
c) a receiving device capable of attaching/detaching the card-type storage medium, and of listening to a musical composition by receiving the signals transmitted from the first station, and of selectively storing the musical information corresponding to the musical composition being transmitted into the storage device of the card-type storage medium by predetermined operation when the card-type storage medium is attached thereto;
d) a second station including an entering device capable of attaching/detaching the card-type storage medium into which the musical information is stored, and of reading an identification information stored in the storage device of the card-type storage medium when the card-type storage is attached thereto, and of reading the musical information stored in the storage device of the card-type storage medium;
e) a third station connected to the second station and capable of:
1) identifying whether or not a user of the system is an authorized user based on the identification information,
2) reading the musical composition information associated with the musical information by retrieving the plurality of musical composition information in the musical composition information storage means based on the musical information entered with the entering means,
3) recording the musical composition information read from the musical composition information storage means into a predetermined recording medium, and
4) implementing a predetermined accounting process based on an accounting information stored in the card-type storage medium, in regard with the recording medium into which the musical composition information is recorded,
f) a copyright-associated information storage means for storing a copyright-associated information regarding the musical composition information;
g) an input/output means for inputting/outputting the musical composition information;
h) a musical composition information registration means for registering and storing the musical composition information inputted with the input/output means into the musical composition information storage means;
i) a copyright-associated information retrieval and discrimination means for retrieving and discriminating a copyright-associated information regarding the musical composition information registered in the musical composition information registration means from the copyright-associated information storage means based on a musical composition to be used;
j) an account and royalty determination means for determining an account for a user of the musical composition and for determining a royalty for a copyright claimant of the musical composition based on the copyright-associated information and the accounting information discriminated by the copyright-associated information retrieval and discrimination means;
k) means for informing the account determined by the account and royalty determination means to the user of the musical composition;
l) means for informing the royalty determined by the account and royalty determination means to the copyright claimant of the musical composition;
m) a usage purpose registration means for registering information regarding a usage purpose of the musical composition to be used;
n) an account information alteration means for altering the account information based on an information regarding the usage purpose of musical composition registered with the usage purpose registration means; and
o) a copyright-associated information alteration means connected to the entering means and to the copyright-associated information storage means, for altering the copyright-associated information based on the information of musical composition to be used,
wherein musical information corresponding to the musical composition is stored into the card-type storage medium by a predetermined operation when user is listening to a musical composition being transmitted from the first station,
wherein the user can purchase the recording medium into which at least one desired musical composition is recorded, by inserting the card-type storage medium of which the musical information is stored therein into a predetermined entering means at the second station, and
wherein the copyright-associated information alteration means is only operable by a rightful claimant or claimants when altering the copyright-associated information.
Preferably, the third station includes:
1) an identification means for identifying whether or not the user is an authorized user based on the identification information entered with the entering means of the second station;
2) a musical composition information storage means for storing a plurality of musical composition information;
3) a musical composition information reading means for reading the musical composition information associated with the musical information by retrieving the plurality of musical composition information in the musical composition information storage means based on the musical information entered with the entering means;
4) a musical information recording means connected to the musical composition information reading means, for recording the musical composition information read from the musical composition information storage means into a predetermined recording medium; and
5) means for implementing a predetermined accounting process based on accounting information stored in the cart-type storage medium regarding the recording medium into which the musical composition information is recorded.
More preferably, the card-type storage medium is a smart card.
Further preferably, the receiving device is a smart card radio receiver.
The above-mentioned object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, which includes: a terminal means for entering a personal information of a user and a permission information indicating at least one permissible use of the personal information of the user by a third party, for storing the personal information and the permission information entered, for receiving from the third party an item in accordance with the permission information stored therein from the third party; and
an information management means electrically connected to the terminal means for managing the personal information and the permission information stored in the terminal means, for evaluating the personal information stored therein in accordance with the permission information stored therein if an access to the personal information is requested from the third party, and for providing to the third party the requested personal information if the access to the requested personal information is permissible in accordance with a result of the evaluation.
Preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the terminal means includes:
(a) a data input device operable by the user for entering the personal information of the user and the permission information indicating at least one permissible use of the personal information by the third party;
(b) a memory electrically connected to the data input device for storing the personal information and the permission information entered from the data input device; and
(c) a receiving device for receiving from the third party an item in accordance with the permission information stored in the memory as a consequence of permitting said access to the personal information requested from the third party.
More preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the item is an advertisement and/or the latest information of a product and/or a service pertinent to the personal information of the user.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the terminal means further includes
(d) an interactive device for interacting the user with the third party associated with the advertisement and/or the latest information,
wherein the interactive device is operable by the user for ordering the product and/or the service to the third party, preferably.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the terminal means further includes
(e) a display device electrically connected to both the data input device and the receiving device for displaying the information entered from the data input device, the advertisement and/or the latest information received by the receiving device.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the receiving device is further capable of listening to a musical composition by receiving signals transmitted from a broadcasting station,
wherein the broadcasting station is configured to convert at least one musical composition and musical information associated with the musical composition to corresponding signals, respectively and for transmitting the signals.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the receiving device is further capable of selectively storing a musical information associated with the musical composition being transmitted from the broadcasting station into the memory by a predetermined operation.
Preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the receiving device is further capable of receiving a content selected by the user from a library of multimedia.
More preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the library of multimedia is any one of or a combination of two or more of:
(a) a library of music;
(b) a library of printed matters, the printed matter including books, magazines, newspapers, any types of journals;
(c) a library of computer programming codes, the computer programming codes including open source codes and/or closed source codes to be used for producing a computer program;
(d) a library of movies; and
(e) a library of animations.
Further preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the interactive device is further capable of interacting the user with the third party associated with the content selected by the user from the library of multimedia.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the display device is further capable of displaying the content received by the receiving device.
The above-mentioned object of the present invention can be achieved by a system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the information management means includes:
(a) a request receiving device for receiving from the third party a request of accessing to the personal information stored in the memory;
(b) an evaluation device for evaluating whether or not the request of accessing to the personal information from the third party is permissible in accordance with the permission information stored in the memory;
(c) an output device for providing to the third party the requested personal information in accordance with the result of the evaluation performed by the evaluation device; and
(d) an update device for updating the permission information stored in the memory if it is desirable by the user.
Preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the update device is also capable of updating the personal information stored in the memory if it is desirable by the user.
More preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the update device is configured to be only operable by the user.
The system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party further includes:
a sub-system for granting access to selected of the library of multimedia, including:
(a) a memory for storing the library of multimedia and content permission information associated with each content in the library of multimedia;
(b) a data input device for entering a set of attributes for the multimedia stored in the memory;
(c) a data retriever for retrieving information about a particular medium of the library in accordance with the entered set of attributes;
(d) an update device for updating the retrieved information about the particular medium of the library, if necessary; and
(e) an output device for providing the retrieved information or the updated information if it were updated in accordance with the content permission information.
Preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the update device in the sub-system is capable of updating the content permission information stored in the memory.
More preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the update device in the sub-system is configured to be only operable by at least one claimant of each of rights associated with a particular content of the library of multimedia.
Further preferably, in the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the library is any one of or a combination of two or more of:
(a) a library of music;
(b) a library of printed matters, the printed matter including books, magazines, newspapers, any types of journals;
(c) a library of computer programming codes, the computer programming codes including open source codes and/or closed source codes to be used for producing a computer program;
(d) a library of movies; and
(e) a library of animations.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the personal information includes:
(a) fixed personal information, the fixed personal information including a name, a date of birth, and a gender of the user; and
(b) variable personal information, the variable personal information including an age, an occupation, a status of marriage, a dependent (if applicable), an annual income, and a preference of the user.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the personal information further includes
(c) dynamically generated personal usage information including both granular and aggregated service usage activity data generated by the user through interaction with systems and services.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the permission information is a Privacy Information Use Permission (PIUP), wherein the PIUP includes:
(a) permitted privacy information described with privacy information identification (ID);
(b) permitted relations described with a user ID and a trader ID; and
(c) permitted conditions described with user permission codes.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the content permission information according to the present invention is Content Use Permission (CUP), wherein the CUP includes:
(a) permitted content described with content identification (ID);
(b) permitted relation described with right holder ID, trader ID and consumer ID; and
(c) permitted conditions described with content permission codes.
The permitted conditions according to the present invention include intellectual property rights associated with the permitted content.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the system is configure in any form of a mobile phone, a PDA, a notebook type computer, or a desktop type computer.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the terminal means is a mobile phone, and the information management means is a control processor installed in the mobile phone.
In the system for granting permission of a user""s personal information to a third party, the terminal means is a mobile phone, the information management means is a control processor installed in the mobile phone, and the subsystem is a content management device.
The above mentioned features of the system according to the present invention could be also equally applicable to the method and the media according to the present invention as well.